1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved MiniPCI connector for adapting internet card applied in electronic devices such as a computer, a notebook computer, a PDA or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
The computer is an essential tool for work as well as for entertainment in the modern life. For the sake of easy portability, the notebook computers are designed to be light, thin, short and small, and the components within the notebook computer have to be minimized in order to achieve the above design.
Every unit of the computer needs to be connected with external devices through transmission wires and connectors, and therefore the unit can string connect with other unit for operation. The common connectors are equipped with interface of USB2.0, PCI and SATA. The USB2.0 has a lower transmission speed of about 150K/S to 48000 K/S; and the transmission speeds of PCI and SATA are in a range of about 250 K/S and 1.5 GB to 3.0 GB per second. Taking PCI as example, referring to FIG. 1, the conventional one-piece MiniPCI connector 2 (mini peripheral component interconnect connectors) comprises a plurality of contacting terminals 22 directly covered by the plastic housing 21 having an opening at a frontal flange to protrude the contacting terminals 22 for forming an adapting slot 23. The plastic housing 21 comprises a plurality of openings distributing around the bottom portion to allow the two terminal pins 24 and 25 of the plurality of contacting terminals 22 to penetrate through the opening and to protrude out of the plastic housing 21.
To apply the embodiment of the present invention is to join the terminal pins 24 and 25 positioned at the bottom of the one-piece MiniPCI connector 2 onto the circuit board 1 for further connecting the terminal set 31 of the internet card 3 with the contacting terminal 22 through the adapting slot 23 of the one-piece MiniPCI connector 2. After fitting terminal set 31 of the internet card 3 into the adapting slot 23, the rear portion of the interne card 3 is pressed to position the internet card 3 at a 20° angle for joining with the one-piece MiniPCI connector 2. If the internet card 3 has a set of female connector 41 of the antenna connector on the rear surface, the wire type of the male connector 4 of the antenna connector further connects with the female connector 41 of the antenna connector after completing connection of the internet card 3.
However, the conventional one-piece MiniPCI connector has application defect, for example, because the MiniPCI connector is formed in one-piece, the internet card has to be press down to position at a 20° angle for the connection, which not only makes it inconvenient and also complicated. Moreover, the connection between the internet card and the antenna comprise a male connector and a female connector of the antenna connector, a buckling procedure is still required in spite of the convenience of connection. So far, there is no connector that provides simple connection procedure that can complete the connection between the internet card and the MiniPCI connector and also complete the connection with the antenna connector. Therefore, there is still room for improving the connector.